jays_numberblocks_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pi - A Numberblocks Story
Pi is a 7-minute long movie created by J W. Synopsis Four helps a young girl who is trapped in a Numberblock body, while Nine sets off to find him. Plot Four announces to One, Two and Three that he is going to holiday in "Scrapland, located in Planet 4. Four is worried about how he can't go there because he doesn't have a rocket. One tells Four that there's always Ten, but Four farts all the way to Planet 4 instead, stinking out One, Two and Three in the process. When Four arrives on Planet 4, he lands on Scrapland, and meets a grey, circular Numberblock with small cracks on her body and limbs, a bandage and big black shoes, called Pi. Pi was Four's old girlfriend, before Four moved on from her to Three. Pi wishes that she was a human girl again, which makes Four feel bad for her. Four wants to help Pi be human again, but Pi says to Four that they need the assistance of Doctor Alien in order to make Pi human again. Doctor Alien comes, and makes a human potion for Pi to consume. Four is concerned on why the alien is talking fluent English. Meanwhile, back in Numberland, Nine meets an extremely angry Two, who explains to Nine that Four used his stinky farts to go 3 planets ahead, and assumes that Four got attacked by monkeys. Nine immediately zooms with his rays up to space to find Four. Back in Planet 4, Four gives Pi the potion, which she consumes. Pi slowly turns yellow, purple and pink, loses her cracks and her bandage in the process. Four and the alien look in astonishment, pleased that Pi returned to her colourful state. Four asks the alien if that is what Pi originally looked like. The alien replies to him that Pi will now be what she wants to be the most, a human girl. The alien adds on that Pi will decide on what kind of girl she will be, while shouting random slurs at Four, such as him wanting to destroy Four, and mentioning Nine in a terrible way. Nine lands right onto the alien, crushing to death with goo flying everywhere. Nine asks Four if he is okay. Four tells Nine that they should go home, because they helped Pi. Pi suddenly disables rays on the planet, leaving Four and Nine stranded. The 2 squares, angry, ask Pi why she did that. Pi says that they will not go back to Numberland, because they are now scrapped. Pi then turns into a human girl, with a pink shirt that has her symbol on it, huge yellow shoes with purple soles and pink buttons, yellow skin, pink hair and purple antlers. The now human Pi goes on a space ship and rides it to Numberland. She first shoots Eleven's football, turning it purple. While Eleven takes a closer look at her football, it explodes, killing her in the process. Five watches the explosion in a far distance, as Pi shoots her glove, causing it to explode Five, killing her too. Four feels awful about going on holiday to Planet 4, because he now made Pi go loose and destroy his friends. nine notices that the rays can be re-enabled. He steps on the button, and the rays are re-enabled. Four and Nine show up in Pi's ship. Four jumpscares her, and Nine shows up behind her. Nine shows a picture of Doctor Alien to her, making her explain him. She lies to the both of them that Doctor Alien was her "father" and that he tried to destroy her. Four corrects her that she tried to destroy him. Pi tells Four to shut up, kicking him and stepping on his mouth. Nine gets furious and slaps Pi off of Four, damaging half of her face. After a whole minute, the right hand half of Pi's body gets slowly withered, and now she has a bunsen burner for her right hand. Pi is now furious with both Four and Nine for ruining her. Four grabs a gun and shoots Pi down, killing her. Four and Nine land the ship onto Numberland, and they meet Squarey, who magically talks and tells both of them that Five, Six, Eight, Ten, Eleven, Thirteen and Eighteen were killed by the explosions that the lasers of Pi's ship caused. Four is concerned on why Squarey is talking English. Cast *Four *Nine *Pi *Doctor Alien *One *Two *Three *Five *Eleven *Radical Two (green) *Super Wunio *Lord Squiddo *Squarey *Six (mentioned) *Eight (mentioned) *Thirteen (mentioned) *Eighteen (mentioned) Trivia *The Pi in this movie is actually an old Pi design that Jay made in 2017, before shifting to the green "chopped off a bit" Pi in 2018, and then to the Alphablock P looking Pi in 2019. **The 2017 design of Pi made by J W was made to resemble Penny from "The Amazing World of Gumball". **Pi did not wear shoes when Jay sculped her out of clay. **Pi being mentioned by Four as his old girlfriend is recycled from Jay interpreting Pi as Four's girlfriend, who later fancied Seven. *A few references from Toy Story show up in the movie. **Pi disabling the arrays to strand Four and Nine is a reference to Toy Story 2, where Stinky Pete strands Woody, Buzz and the other toys into Al's apartment by screwing the vent gate shut with his pickaxe. **Four telling Pi that she lied to him and Nine is a reference to Toy Story 3, where Woody does the same to Lotso. *Many Angry Birds Space and Star Wars sound effects were used. **The explosion sound from Space and the laser sounds from Star Wars were used. *Jay interprets Planet 4 as a square planet filled with square bushes, square trees, and a place called "Scrapland". *Four regains his TTS voice from "Smellyboi in a shellnut", while Nine gains a new voice he uses in the rest of his appearances. *If Four weren't to have found the Planet 4 ticket and showed it to One, Two and Three, Pi wouldn't have invaded, and the other 9 stories wouldn't have happened. Gallery